


Cherry-Sweet

by formalizing



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Writing [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: Sam wants to give him all his cherry-sweet firsts, and Dean’s just greedy enough to take them.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tumblr Writing [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/574168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Cherry-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/630960250585038848)

Dean is Sam’s beginning–his first hazy memory, the first word from his mouth, stamped at the start of his first chapter in bold.

Soon enough, Dean’s name winds up in places it doesn’t belong–circled with hearts on the secret, crumpled pages of a first crush, tucked away in that first wet dream, back in his brother’s gasping mouth the first time he sneaks his hands between his legs, touches himself with purpose.

Sam wants to give him all his cherry-sweet firsts, and Dean’s just greedy enough to take them.

He’s the first to kiss those lips, to lick his way inside and taste the tongue so eager to moan his name. Then he takes the second, and the third, and countless more after.

When Sam strips away his clothes, it’s far from Dean’s first time seeing his body–he’s bathed and dressed and bandaged that body enough times that he’d know its shape by feel alone. But it is the first time Sam’s been laid out blushing and bare under him, trembling as Dean looks his fill.

He takes his time retracing every curve, learning where the growing pains have turned him sharp, touching just to touch.

Dean’s hands are the first to curl around those hips with his body settled in the cradle between them, to sink into him deep as he can go. Sam makes all those pretty first time sounds–the whimpers when it hurts, the breathless moans when it doesn’t. And there’s Dean’s name again, a choked and ragged sound, like Sam wants to keep it bitten-back behind his teeth this time, like his mouth’s the only place it’s safe.

And when finally they’re tangled together, more skin touching than not, sweaty foreheads pressed together with barely room to share a breath between their lips–Sam just sighs, heavy and satisfied, like he’d empty his whole body just to make more room for Dean.

Sam lets him have every first he’s got to give, then he takes one of Dean’s–that first real heartbreak, sharper than the smoke-haze memory of a nursey fire when he was four or any other loss along the way.

The note he leaves behind says ‘Goodbye, Dean,’ and as it turns out, he’s an ending, too.


End file.
